Tender Love and Care
by thesandbar
Summary: A meant-to-be-fluffy-but-accidently-turned-sexual one-shot for BatGirlHenderson. Logan's recovering from the flu, and Marie is there to help him, just like always. Strong T, light M, I guess.


**A/N: ChasingMyDreams87. BLAME HER. Givin' me all these damn Logan feels. Ugh. I'm kinda embarrassed about this, but I blame it all on her! Take your pitchforks and torches to her! This was supposed to be a sweet, fluffy one-shot for BatGirlHenderson, thanking her for being my 50th review on my story Sanctuary. Thanks, dude! Hopefully you like this. I swear to god, this wasn't how this was supposed to be... **

* * *

"Marie, please, I'm fine! Don't cancel your lunch date, you never get to spend time with your friends anymore," Logan croaked out. He had been in bed all day, every day for over a week, recovering from a sore throat and the flu. His girlfriend of over two years had been by his side day and night through it all. He loved that she cared so much, but felt guilty nonetheless. She would simply roll her eyes in response.

"Shut up, would you? You gotta sing, Logan. Just let me take care of you." With that, she left the room for just a minute before returning with his prescribed medicine and a glass of water. He sighed reluctantly, but took the glass regardless. Once the pill had made its way down his sore throat, he glanced up to see Marie standing in a pair of boy-shorts and slipping on one of his t-shirts, her long black hair falling down her back in its natural waves. He felt a lump grow in his throat making it tighter than it already was. When she turned to face him, he swallowed and turned away, blushing slightly.

"Loges, you alright? You look a little red. Do you feel hot?" Marie frowned and sauntered over, obliviously leaning over his head to check his temperature with the back of her hand. He was indeed getting warmer, but not for the reasons Marie had in mind. Blaming the temperature on his illness, she began to readjust his bedding to cool him off. She moved the thin sheet off of his body before walking to the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom in search of a cool washcloth. While she was out of the room, Logan quickly attempted to rearrange his basketball shorts in efforts of hiding his growing problem. When she returned, she placed the small wet towel on his forehead in hopes of lowering his body temperature. Logan stuttered out a breath before speaking.

"C-could you get me some juice, sweetheart? I'm a bit thirsty," he said with a sheepish smile. Marie nodded and left the room. When Logan was sure she was gone, he moved the washcloth from his face and began dabbing himself all over, trying to lower his arousal. The cool towel plus the light breezy feeling that came after each dab managed to calm him raging hormones for the few seconds he had before Marie re-entered the room, orange juice in hand. Still completely oblivious to her boyfriend's issue, she handed him the glass and climbed into bed beside him.

"Marie, I don't want you to get sick." Logan made a feeble attempt at creating distance between the two, but Marie gave him a questioning look.

"The doctor said you're not contagious anymore, and I'm bored. Let me cuddle, would ya?" And with that, she let her head fall on his chest where she began to trace light, mindless patterns. Logan sighed quietly, but he surrendered to his girl with a small smile. Threading his fingers through her hair, he tried to relax. After willing himself to calm down, he massaged Marie's head softly, eliciting a soft purr from her.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you," she mumbled into his chest, making no effort to stop his actions. His stomach and chest vibrated under her softly as he chuckled.

"You always do. And in every way." She lifted her head and smiled at him gratefully before pulling him into a soft kiss. Parting only a second later, the two beamed at each other. Logan pulled her back to him, his hand gently grabbing at the hair around her neck.

"You're amazing," he mumbled into the kiss, instantly feeling her skin grow warmer as she undoubtedly began blushing. They separated, and Logan continued stroking her hair as he was before.

"You do everything for me. For the two years you've been mine, you've always been willing to drop everything in the world to make me happy." She buried her burning face in his neck, grinning at everything he was saying.

"Always ready to lift the weight of the world just to please me. And damn, do you please me well." She slapped his stomach, only eliciting a light laugh from Logan. "It's the truth. Everything from the innocent brown eyes to the gorgeous curves. And not just your body." Marie was blushing wildly, but didn't stop him. "You're always so sweet and accepting. Open to all of my weird ideas." She giggled, recalling some of their late night experiments. He chuckled at her reaction before picking up where he left off. "And when you slip on my shirts afterwards, nothing else. Cuddling into my chest and falling asleep, still looking as beautiful as always."

"Shut up," she mumbled playfully into his neck.

"Never," he responded, matching her tone. "God, Marie. Even after it's over, one look at you... Just seeing you wearing my clothes, sleeping in my bed right next to me. It drives me crazy," he whispered, his voice rough. From illness or lust, Marie was not sure. When she lifted her head, she saw him watching her, eyes clouded over. Slowly but surely, he brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her with a gentle, yet throbbing passion, his obvious symbol of need pressing up against her thigh. Making up her mind, she pushed him back softly, climbing over him. Just before he could voice his opposition, she crashed her mouth down on his, mumbling between breaths.

"Just let me take care of you."

**A/N: Ahem... Um... UGH. DAMN YOU. WHY YOU GOTTA SEND ME THAT PICTURE OF LOGAN?! Grr. But I guess it was a pretty freaking awesome picture... UGH. MEANIE. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, BatGirlHenderson! Thanks a bunch!**

**While y'all are here, why don't you go ahead and read my other stories, ****Sanctuary**** and ****Magnetic Miracle****, eh? Hehehehe. Self-advertisement. Gotta love it. FAVORITE/REVIEW! I'D LOVE SOME FEEDBACK SINCE I HAVEN'T REALLY WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE. OOPS, I'M TYPING IN CAPS HAHAHAHA WHEEEEE BIG LETTERS!:D HEHEHEHEHE BYE!**


End file.
